1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric wire-identifying tab and a band of such tabs connected integral with one another wherein each tab is to be attached to an electric wire end by a tab-attaching operation which is conducted in connection with or independently upon a contact-crimping operation, before or after the contact-crimping operation in which operation conductive crimp contacts are separated one by one from a continuous band thereof so as to be crimped on the electric wire ends in a consecutive manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is a widespread practice in the wiring technique to electrically connect respectively to a pair of connectors two pluralities of electric wires each having attached thereon a conductive terminal or contact. A male-plug connector in the pair is inserted in and removed from a female-socket connector in said pair so that one plurality of electric wires are simultaneously connected to or disconnected from the other plurality of wires. There are also other cases wherein many electric wire ends are to be connected to corresponding terminals in an intricate manner. Therefore, proper markings as identifying means have widely been applied to the respective wire ends in order to prevent errors from taking place in connecting the electric wire ends. Such a marking operation has been conducted almost manually even though an enormous number of wire ends were involved, thereby making the operation complicated and unefficient.
The present applicant has, in view of such a circumstance, filed a Patent Application on Dec. 29, 1989 for the preceding invention entitled "Method for Attaching Tabs to Electric Wire Ends and an Apparatus Used in the Method".